Tactical wheeled vehicles for military operations are often transported into an operational theater on transport aircraft. The tactical vehicles must be able to fit into the relatively confined space of the cargo holds of these aircraft.
Although some wheeled vehicles are relatively compact and are able to fit into the cargo holds of many different transport aircraft relatively easily, other vehicles (e.g., military ambulances and command/control shelters) are comparably larger due to the functions which these other vehicles serve. The larger sizes of these other vehicles has heretofore dictated that larger transport aircraft be used to transport them into the operational theater. Larger transport aircraft, however, are more expensive to operate and/or may be more limited in terms of where they can land. Therefore, there is a need to be able transport larger tactical vehicles using smaller transport aircraft to do so.
While there are a number of example of trailers or other shelter parts of vehicles which can be reduced in size for transport, such as is used in the recreational vehicle art, such methods and structures can not be easily used for the cab portion of a vehicle whether the cab is separate or an integral part of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,661 for a collapsible driver's cab for a truck discloses a vehicle in which the upper parts of the wall panels are connected to the lower parts by hinges and the roof is removable.